


Born This Way

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Psychological Horror, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Aggressor, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A sociopathic teen blackmails his pedophile politician uncle.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sociopathic Teen Boy/Older Male Relative He's Blackmailing Into a Sexual Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Born This Way

“It’s your nephew on line 3,” his receptionist says.

Governor Theodore Santos shoots his staffers an apologetic glance and picks up the phone.

“Hey, Uncle Ted, come home already! You’re working too late, and I miss you!” Andy’s complaint begins childishly high before breaking mid-sentence and becoming low and gravelly. His voice is changing. Right along with the rest of his body.

Theodore sighs. He isn’t alone in the office; he needs to be careful what he says. “I’m sorry, kid. We’re still working on the final wording of the appropriations bill, and it needs to get passed tonight in the chamber, before—”

“Come home or I swear _I’ll show you_.”

Theodore drops everything, makes his excuses, and goes home. Andy is waiting for him when he arrives, lying naked on Theodore’s bed and stroking himself idly, foreskin rolling up and down, up and down, up and down in his tightly clenched fist.

Theodore’s gorge rises, and he is forced to swallow convulsively several times as he undresses and joins Andy in bed. He doesn’t want this. He used to, yes, that’s true, but not anymore. It’s just the way Theodore is. He hasn’t wanted this for _years_.

* * *

He was, quite simply, born this way. He was certain of it. As a matter of fact, he couldn’t remember a time when he _hadn’t_ had these desires, and by the time he was Andy’s age, he’d already come to realize that his desires were wrong, dangerous, and worst of all _criminal_. If he wanted a normal life – and he really, really did because, who didn’t? – he could never, ever act on his desires.

So, he didn’t. When Theodore saw a beautiful little boy, he did not dare approach him. He simply admired and appreciated him from afar while redoubling his efforts to advance his political career. He resigned himself to lifelong virginity. And when the need became too great, he sat himself down in front of his computer and devoured illicit videos until he and his loins were satisfied.

The videos were just videos, right? Watching them didn’t hurt anyone…right?

He still didn’t know exactly what he might’ve done differently. Yes, true, he’d doted on Andy from a young age, but the boy was his sister’s son, and love for one’s family was only natural. And yes, true, after his sister had lost her fight with cancer and he’d chosen to take the pitiable, then seven-year-old Andy into his home, he’d enjoyed the plaudits he’d received from his supporters. That sympathetic press coverage may have been what had gotten him over the top in a tough reelection campaign. And, yes, true, he was perhaps overconfident in his ability to keep his desires under control. But he never, _ever_ meant to do anything more than give Andy an uncle’s love – he swore he didn’t!

 _Andy_ was the one who started it. Not Theodore.

Theodore was jolted from sleep. “Andy! What are you doing?!” he cried. Thing is, though, he didn’t need to ask Andy what he was doing. He knew exactly what Andy was doing, better, perhaps, than Andy himself: He was giving, or trying to give, Theodore a blowjob. Theodore was too big for Andy’s pretty little mouth to fit, and he was licking and sucking Theodore like an oversized lollipop.

“I saw a kid doing this on one of your videos, Uncle Ted. It looked fun, and I wanted to try it,” Andy said between licks of his cute pink tongue.

“B-but _Andy_ …!” Theodore was appalled. How had Andy gotten into his private files? They were password-protected! But somehow, the dawning horror of his situation only seemed to drive his arousal higher and higher.

“I want to try _everything_ I saw the kids in those videos doing. Is that okay? C’mon, Uncle Ted, say it’s okay, say it’s okay, say it’s okay!”

Theordore shuddered and came, near instantaneous, painting Andy’s face with splashes of semen. Afterwards he cleaned Andy up and laid him back down, and he worshiped that small, smooth body nonstop till dawn.

In the days and nights to follow, he and Andy did indeed try everything depicted in those illicit videos. After a while, they even made their own – for their own private consumption, of course, not for uploading or sharing! Theodore enjoyed himself immensely; it was, seriously, a dream come true. He’d thought he would be condemned to eternal celibacy. Yet fate, it seemed, had brought them together. He was given no reason to think that Andy was anything but a willing participant in their erotic encounters.

Not, at least, when they first started.

Andy had been only seven years old when they started. The perfect age. His orgasms used to be so beautiful.

* * *

But Andy is quite a bit older now. A teenager.

He grasps Theodore’s resolutely flaccid cock and pouts. “What’s wrong, Uncle Ted? Don’t you like me anymore? Are you _trying_ to hurt my feelings?”

Theodore closes his eyes and tries his level best to will himself hard. His isn’t attracted to teenagers; he can’t help what he is. He summons his favorite images of little boys to mind, his favorite scenes from his old collection of videos. Ah, the videos, he thinks. Andy has copies of all the videos. The ones that he’d collected before taking Andy in, plus the ones he and Andy made together later. If they get out – any of them – his precious career will be ruined. He’ll spend the rest of his life behind bars.

Andy has made the reality of their situation quite clear over the years. As long as Theodore continues to give him what he wants, however…

“Would you like to watch one of our old videos, Uncle Ted? I’m feeling nostalgic tonight – what do you think? Maybe it’ll help get you in the mood.”

What Andy wants is mindblowing sex. With Theodore. On the regular. Naturally.

He doesn’t know where Andy keeps the files anymore. Kids and new technologies – Theodore can’t keep up. All he knows is that when Andy punches the right set of buttons on the remote, an old video of theirs pops up on the television screen facing the bed. It’s one of Andy riding him, and his cock looks so big stuffed into Andy’s small hole—! Andy was eight years old, nine at most, when they made this video.

He doesn’t want this. He used to, yes, that’s true, but not anymore. But when he sees the way it used to be, he can’t help himself. He hates himself for that.

“There! That always does the trick, doesn’t it?!” Andy crows as he starts sinking down onto Theodore’s rock hard erection. His straight white teeth are bared in a feral smile, and Theodore cannot help but wonder if he inadvertently made Andy into the monster that he is now or if Andy, like Theodore, was just born that way.


End file.
